Gecko Moria
|-|Gecko Moria= |-|Shadow Asgard= Summary Gecko Moria is a villain from One Piece and was a member of the Shichibukai who resided on the largest ship in the world, Thriller Bark. His powers can manipulate shadows. His former bounty is 320,000,000 Beli. He is also the main antagonist of the Thriller Bark Arc who stole Brook's and various other beings' shadows with the use of the Kage Kage no Mi. He took part in the Battle of Marineford and sided with the Marines, along with most of the other Shichibukai. Upon the war's end, he was stripped of his title and was to be eliminated by Donquixote Doflamingo, but managed to escape before he was killed, leaving Moria's overall status unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Gecko Moria Origin: One Piece Age: 48 (Pre-Timeskip), 50 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Pirate Captain, Former Shichibukai, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Basic Swordsmanship, Darkness Manipulation (Ate the Kage Kage no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which allows him to steal the shadows of other people, causing them to go into a coma for 2 days), Animated Shadow (His own shadow Doppelman can fight for him as a solid being that can fly, becomes impermeable, possess others shadows, shapeshift and regenerate via physiology; can disperse into a flock of bats and come back together to heal. Can become semi-solid to liquid), Existence Erasure (If other people are caught in the sunlight without their shadow, their bodies are erased), Necromancy (He can put the stolen shadows into corpses to create zombie soldiers who possess the same abilities as the original bearers), Limited Teleportation (He can instantly switch places with Doppelman), Power Bestowal (Can put shadows of people on other people's bodies to make them stronger and give them the same abilities as the original shadow bearer), Non-Physical Interaction (Can make contact with shadows, like they were physical beings), Weapon Creation (Can manipulate his own shadow to create weapons), Absorption (He can absorb all of the shadows in a large area into him), Transformation and Size Manipulation (Capable of growing to giant size and and gain a massive strength boost), Body Control (Can change the form of one's shadow, making their body take the form of their shadow), Large Size (Type 0 to 1 by absorbing shadows), Immense Willpower (Absorbed 1000 shadows without passing out, though this could be because of the Kage Kage no mi) Attack Potency: Large Town level with Doppelman (Could damage Luffy with his attacks. Harmed Nico Robin using Brick Bats. Pierced straight through Little Oars Jr.'s chest and incapacitated him, though Oars Jr. was already seriously injured by Kuma and Doflamingo. Fought Curiel, one of the division commanders in the Whitebeard Pirates, while sustaining no injuries) | At least Large Town level (Harmed Luffy in his Gears, and absorbed his shadow, giving him his power, and should thus be stronger than Oars) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily blocked Luffy's Gatling with Doppelman. Outran Luffy long enough for the former to get tired) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Town Class with Doppelman | At least Large Town Class (Has inherited Luffy's strength on top of nearly 1000 other individuals including Zoro, Sanji, and Robin) Durability: Large Town level (Took several punches from Nightmare Luffy and was back on his feet shortly afterwards to resume battle. Was unaffected by Nami's Thunderbolt) | At least Large Town level (Took attacks from Gear 2nd and 3rd Luffy) Stamina: Very high, was still able to fight after taking hits from Nightmare Luffy Range: Extended human melee range due to size, at least a kilometer with Doppelman Standard Equipment: A pair of scissors to cut people's shadows from their bodies Intelligence: Skilled combatant with extensive experience with fighting many opponents including a Yonko (he lost, though), cunning planner, good leader, good battle tactician (outsmarted Nico Robin) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Overconfident and lazy, Shadow Asgard form is temporary and can lose power if hit by even a weaker opponent, zombies still have the personality of the person their shadow was taken from and take a while to come under his control if they have a lot of power, no special powers such as Devil Fruit abilities are transferred to the zombie with the shadow, only the original owner's personality (which subsides after a while), physical stats, and skills, if the original owner dies the zombie with his/her shadow will die too, zombies can have their shadows ejected from them and returned to their original owner if they eat salt (an amount proportional to their body size), shadows will return to their owner if the zombie body they are in is completely destroyed, shadows stolen by Moria that have been ejected from a zombie can be used by anyone inside of their body and give them a power boost, but it only lasts for 10 minutes at most, but only people with strong spirits can survive having more than a few shadows in them at once. Can be reckless at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kage Kage no Mi (Shadow Shadow Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to manifest and control shadows as a tangible physical form. With this power, the user is able to grab hold of their victim's shadow. They are then able to cut it with a pair of scissors as if it were a cloth. With the shadow, they are then able to place it into a lifeless corpse in order to create a zombie minion. The minion that is created retains the mannerisms and abilities of the victim. The minion, however, is only as strong as the body it is composed of. As for the original owner of the shadow, they will enter a two day coma once their shadow is separated from them. The Devil Fruit user can use this effect to their advantage in battle as the original owner is completely defenseless until they wake up from their coma or are woken up. The original owner of the shadow is then forced to remain in darkness as they will vaporize if hit by sunlight. Being unable to exist in light, the original owner is also unable to cast any sort of reflection and is also unable to be photographed. *'Doppelman:' Moria's shadow fights for him, it hits like a solid being but has logia-like intangibility and shapeshifting powers (it can become a swarm of bats, for example) - Moria can switch positions with Doppelman instantly. *'Kage Kakumei:' Moria implants his shadow in the shadow of a victim. With it inside, it is able to manipulate the shadow shape of the victim. When the shape of the shadow is changed, the victim's body will also be changed. Moria is able to do this because of the general rule about shadows. It is common knowledge that the shade will conform to the body. Because of this, the shadow and the body always remain in the same form. By changing the shape of the body shadow with the powers of Moria, the body is forced to match the shape of the shadow. *'Brick Bat': Moria transforms his Doppelman, into a several. These balls then turn into a swarm of bats that can attack an opponent. Once it has been used, the bats can fuse again to reform Doppelman. These bats have a kind of invulnerability and always heal after being hit. *'Black Box:' In Shadow Asgard form, Moria creates several shadow bats that merge to form a box to trap an opponent, allowing him to then physically attack said opponent. *'Tsuno Tokage:' Similar to Black Box, Moria manipulates Brick Bats to create a giant shadow spear roughly 20 meters in length and 5 meters in width, it can easily pierce through a giant able to withstand cannon fire from Marine Headquarters. Shadow Asgard: Moria summons all the shadows that belong to his zombies and absorbs them into his body, growing to giant size and morphing a bit to be like a lizard (hence his name). This gives him a massive strength boost, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time and he loses shadows when hit by a strong enough attack, and his speed is greatly decreased. Key: Base | Shadow Asgard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Captains Category:Sailors Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates Category:Shadow Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Monsters Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scissor Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Adults Category:Toei Animation Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 7